Shall we dance?
by oOItaOo
Summary: - ¿Bailamos - preguntó mientras lo arrastraba hasta la pista de baile. Malec.


**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**El fanart pertenece a Cassandra Jeane.**

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ~

* * *

**Shall we dance?**

Su silueta se recortaba en la oscuridad, recostado sobre la pared, alto y desgarbado, incómodo en esa elegancia que le era tan particularmente ajena. Su cabello contrastaba con el dorado de las runas de felicidad, su piel pálida, casi clara, bañada por la luna, como una fotografía vieja, todo en blanco y negro, con esa hermosura que nadie más parecía ver, que estallaba en sus ojos cuando sonreía, como entonces, iluminando todo a su alrededor, haciendo brillar su rostro, con el fugaz fulgor de una estrella.

A pesar de todo el tiempo, seguía sintiéndose como si siempre fuera la primera vez. Alec tenía toda esa maravilla, esa fuerza por vivir, la inocencia con que veía el mundo, a través de un cristal azul; puro y sincero. Cada mañana se sorprendía al descubrir una nueva faceta suya; una mueca extraña, un gesto diferente, una mirada cargada de ternura, con esa pátina de vergüenza que jamás lo abandonaba. Cada día encontraba algo sorprendente en él, algo que hacía que le amase más todavía; un gesto, una palabra, una sonrisa tímida al amanecer o un beso inesperado, estallando en sus labios de improviso, pintando el mundo de colores desconocidos. Su magia no era nada comparada con la de Alec, quien le había hecho vivir con intensidad de nuevo, tras años de hastío y tristeza, con ganas, disipando cualquier melancolía con sus palabras dulces, con todo su cariño. A su lado, todo lo vivido se convertía en algo nuevo; los años ya no pesaban sobre su alma, liberándolo al mar indefinido que se esbozaba en sus ojos y terminaba en sus labios, haciéndole olvidar, llevándolo a un mundo sin tiempo ni consciencia, uno en el que sólo estaban ellos, donde sólo Alec importaba.

Incluso a lo lejos podía percibir lo incómodo que se sentía, apoyado en un rincón, apartado de todos esos felices desconocidos, pasando desapercibido. Estaba arrebatador, su cuerpo esbelto remarcado en un elegante traje que él mismo le había regalado, con las pupilas perdidas en las estrellas, reflejándolas en su mirada, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas claras. Se revolvía nervioso, esperando a que alguien le rescatara.

Se acercó a él con sigilo y entrelazó sus manos en las suyas. La música les envolvía, brillante y cálida, una lenta melodía que pedía ser bailada. Magnus sonreía, su boca relajada, feliz, sus ojos fijos en los de él, perdidos en el reflejo dorado que confluía en su pupila azulada. Tiró suavemente de él, haciéndolo tropezar mientras avanzaban, directos al centro del escenario donde otras parejas se mecían al ritmo de la suave melodía del piano. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizados.

\- ¿Bailamos? - le susurró al oído Magnus. Y, sin esperar que Alec respondiera, rodeó con sus brazos su nuca, apoyando las manos en el hueco de la clavícula, dibujando los altos pómulos con el pulgar, distraído. Él posó sus manos en su cadera y sintió cómo le atraía más, cómo hacia desaparecer el espacio que había entre ambos. Entonces comenzó a bailar y todo giraba, perdiéndose de su vista, dejando sólo a Magnus, sus manos enredadas en su cabello, sus ojos de gato brillando bajo las estrellas y el piano, sonando a lo lejos, acompañando sus movimientos. No había nada más, nada que importara.

La música había cambiado; ya no era una lenta balada; ahora sonaba algo de jazz, pero ellos no lo notaban, absortos en aquel pequeño mundo que se formaba entre sus brazos, bailando aferrados el uno del otro, girando al compás que sus corazones marcaban. Podía sentir los latidos que surgían de su pecho, donde su cabeza reposaba, esparciendo sus cabellos negros fundidos sobre su americana. Aunque sus movimientos eran torpes y sin gracia, se sentía seguro, se sentía cálido, reconfortante, tranquilo y familiar, una magia inexplicable que sólo Magnus podía realizar, mientras sus manos le aferraban y mecían, a su propio ritmo, marcando con sus pasos las cadencias de una melodía inventada.

Magnus trazaba el contorno de sus pómulos, recorriendo con las yemas cada parte de su rostro, memorizándolo, dejando una huella de fuego sobre su piel. Y sus labios encontraron el camino hasta los de Alec, rozándolos con pereza, con suavidad, besando tierno, haciendo saltar las chispas al volverse más intenso, sus bocas derritiéndose, fundidas en un beso bajo la luna que prometía toda la eternidad de una vida.


End file.
